


Oh no, there are two of them!

by aaronze



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clones, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronze/pseuds/aaronze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has many amazing qualities, but even he can admit that coming up with good plans is definitely not one of them. When Stiles decides to cast a spell to help them with their fairy problem, he didn't expect the call-for-aid ritual to create a perfect clone of himself. </p><p>After Derek walks in on Stiles practicing his kissing technique with himself, he really needs to interrupt this because standing there and gaping with his ears pinking in blush is just going to send the wrong message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh no, there are two of them!

Stiles has many amazing qualities, but even he can admit that coming up with good plans is definitely not one of them.

Leading Scott out to look for half a dead body, for instance, was just one of many, many stupid ideas he has ever come up with. Then there was the whole kidnapping Jackson debacle. Followed by the endless lying to his father, the Sheriff. Sacrificing himself to the nemeton only caused untold destruction and chaos with the advent of the nogitsune.

Yep, looking back on things, Stiles plans were made completely of suck.

Honestly, he really should have known better by now, but here he is, hand literally in the fire – magic fire – about to perform a ritual spell he found online to help them with their current monster of the week.

Fairies.

Seriously man, fuck the fairies.

How the fairies managed to warp themselves from a beautiful image in human society to these monstrosities, Stiles will never understand. But here in reality they are little bundles of pure evil. Hard to find, hard to kill and they have a passion for spilling as much blood as their razor sharp tiny teeth and claws can shred. 

Their only reprieve is that they are easily distracted by flashing lights. The gang have so far been sticking with sparklers and small illegal fireworks to distract them long enough to kill them. With iron. Because apparently fairies are immortal to anything other then a solid iron rod. Apparently mother nature wanted to throw a major fuck-you at natural selection and give one species an insane amount of kick-assery.

So far they have kept the fatalities low enough to avoid major problems, but for every fairy they manage to kill – about 2 per week now – 3 more seem to take their place. Fairies are being drawn to Beacon Hills with literally zero explanation as to why.

Deaton has so far been a big pile of useless information about fairies, they even needed to contact the Argents to gather what little fairy killing information they had. And it wasn't much. Their entire entry was pretty much 'Dangerous. Avoid.'.

Which leads Stiles back to the middle of his room, hand inside a small ball of magical fire that only tickles him – and wasn't that the weirdest sensation ever – about to spew forth a bunch of archaic latin nonsense that the internet forum assures him is a ritualistic call for aid.

Most of the responses to the post have left mixed reviews, with notes that while it definitely calls for reinforcements, the aid they received was unfortunately ultimately unhelpful. Stiles would care more deeply but with the fairy population rising it was only a matter of time before the fatalities fall under the eyes of normal people. Blah blah chaos, supernatural war, uprising blah blah. Basically bad things would happen.

Stiles looked down on his arm and read the inscription out carefully while swirling his hand in the flame. Clockwise of course, he didn't know how disastrous the spell could go if that was done wrong.

After the final word was muttered, Stiles felt a jolting pain flaring up his hand. The flames extinguished, and seemed to have been drawn inside his body as he felt burning inside his veins. 

He was so going to leave a nasty comment against not mentioning the pain when this was over, but quickly lost track of the thought as his entire body and mind was engulfed in flames. 

As he succumbed to the fire and the darkness, Stiles could only watch as he toppled over and face planted into his carpet. Eyes capturing a shadow fall inside his room as his vision started to fade. The shadow coalescing into a form he could recognize anywhere.

He was staring at his own naked body, which was standing there, staring back down at him.

Stiles passed out.


End file.
